


Five Night's Worth Of One-Shots

by MikeWritesThings (orphan_account)



Series: Five Nights at Freddy's [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Spoilers, Fluff, Foxy/Chica is so Overrated, Hate, Multi, One Shot Collection, Probably some of my own au's, Purple Guy Loves Toast, Rebornica Verse, Romance, The Big Brother Is A Dick And His Name Is Eric, The Crying Child's Name Is John Okay, requests taken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 14:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which The Author Bashes His Head Against The Computer Attempting To Write FNaF So He Doesn't Suck At The JereMike He's Currently Working On.</p><p>Hello internet.</p><p>Requests are taken, pairings are done, prepare for misery, fluffy, angst, romance, and just plain out...."Wtf author?"</p><p>Not enough JereMike in there world.</p><p>Need more JereMike.</p><p>Yes.</p><p>Some of them will be based off Rebornica's AU, some will not. :D</p><p>Enjoy~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Night's Worth Of One-Shots

You've lost the only person you could ever trust in the world.

You've had your heart brutally stabbed with a piece of glass until it was nothing but mush.

The person you loved most was a liar. You hated him.

And yet you loved him.

You can't ever truly hate him. There's something that happens to two people when they're the only ones there. The only ones there in a dark diner at night. The only  ones you had were each other.

Many nights you spent telling him of things you wished you could do one day. How wonderful it would be to go out to the world and explore. To meet more children than just the ones who came regularly to the diner.

How wonderful it was to have a companion, a refreshing change. 

Then he let that rotting purple carcass inside him and everything went downhill.

Now your joints creak;your metal is rusting;your endoskeleton malfunctions. Your voice box glitches.

And your best friend is haunted by a dark soul that murdered six children. You love children. Any crime against them is unforgivable.

You're collecting dust and cobwebs, alone and abandoned in an ancient supply closet. The owners forgot about you years ago.

Within you, the child's spirit is restless, but there's nobody around you to stir it up for good.

You're haunted by a child. He's haunted by the child's murderer.

One day, you hope you will be found. They will properly renovate you. Somehow, you will be freed of the child. The child would be free of you. And he could be free too. He could be as good as new. You'd both be shining, gleaming, reveling in your new springs and joints.

But for now, you can only mourn for what you've lost.

A best friend. A companion. The only light in your darkness.

And now that light has went out.


End file.
